


Viðaraska

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Austria NT, FC Basel, Gen, Iceland NT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё начинается с сохнущих чернил, а заканчивается пеплом и золой, раз за разом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viðaraska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philip_rausch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/gifts).



> Написано на Football Summer Fest 2016 на diary.ru по заявке «Биркир Бьярнасон, опять же с кем угодно, главное - с шуточками на тему спрятанного в шкафчике Мьёльнира».   
> viðaraska (исл.) — зола

Начинать всё с начала раз за разом — дело паршивое. Чернила сохнут на белоснежном листе бумаги, и Биркиру кажется, что с годами его собственная подпись становится всё менее отчётливой: рука предательски отказывается чертить размашистые округлые линии, смешивая всё в плохо различимую рябь. 

Каждый раз всё начинается именно с этого: с чернил — чёрных, иногда синих, однажды бледнеющие-серых, — на бумаге, плотной, тонкой, шершавой, глянцево-вощёной настолько, что буквы не хотят на ней задерживаться, неважно, какой; дни и месяцы стирают детали, низводят трёхмерный мир до плоских воспоминаний, в которых остаются лишь одинаковые очертания на похожих один на другой листах бумаги. С этого всё начинается. Снова и снова. 

Выжженная дотла земля, руины, медленно оседающий пепел, груды раздробленных камней, тускло отсвечивающие осколки, горький привкус в гортани и одиночество, подступающее к горлу, — этим всё заканчивается. Снова и снова.

Биркир с кривой ухмылкой смотрит на блестящую кляксу, венчающую последний росчерк своей подписи.

***

— Бьярнасон?   
— Можно просто Биркир.   
— Будешь Тором, — усмехается кто-то из тренерского состава, чьё собственное имя ещё не успело отпечататься в памяти.

Биркир втягивает шею в плечи: никаких отклонений от обычного сценария. 

***

У дальней кромки поля маячит высокая фигура: ещё один новичок. Статный и нескладный одновременно, он выглядит так, будто бы до сих пор не привык к собственному росту; с каждым движением он словно удивляется истинным габаритам своего тела. Как только он касается мяча, от былой неуклюжести не остаётся и следа, а нескоординированность сменяется лёгкостью и грацией, но стоит мячу уйти, и всё возвращается на круги своя. Он чуть потерянно озирается вокруг, перехватывая взгляды не привыкших к подобной картине новых товарищей, и мягко, почти оправдываясь за свой неловкий вид, отвечает на них улыбками. 

Одну из них получает в свой адрес и Биркир. Он не задумывается слишком долго перед тем, как после тренировки подойти и протянуть руку.

По крайней мере, будет с кем делить комнату на выездах. 

***

Очередная глава в привычном сценарии начинается скоро: уверенный кивок головой в матче с познаньским «Лехом», и мяч влетает в ворота. Толпа взрывается, стадионный диктор рычит его имя, смакуя каждое «р».

С каждым новым повторением меняется лишь масштаб деталей: теперь на ревущих трибунах за тридцать тысяч голосов.

После матча перед ним выскакивает мальчишка, до самого носа завёрнутый в пухлый красно-синий шарф, и, запинаясь после каждого слова, просит сделать селфи. Биркир повинуется. «Отличный гол», выдавливает из себя мальчик и, покраснев до самых ушей, тоненьким голоском добавляет: «Тор». 

Биркир обещает себе проверить, не рыжеет ли у него уже борода, когда доберётся домой. 

***

За первым голом приходят и другие, а с ними и особо точные пасы, удачные решения и срабатывающие идеи. Гладкий, ровный курс быстро входит в привычку. 

В привычку входят и выезды, каждый из которых начинается с одной и той же картины: уже-почти-извечный сосед по комнате Марк, сложившись почти пополам, хаотично вышвыривает из дорожной сумки на свою кровать всё, что запихнул в неё несколькими часами ранее. Провода вперемешку с вещами, какими-то бумагами, банками с пищевыми добавками и чёрт знает что ещё: порой в общем беспорядке попадаются весьма неожиданные вещи. 

Марк бросает что-то яркое в полку прикроватной тумбочки. Биркир краем глаза успевает разглядеть угол цветастой обложки с огромной наклейкой с ценой: «Старшая Эдда», 24 франка, издание с комментариями. 

— Ты это серьёзно?   
— Ищу инструкцию по применению, — улыбается Марк.

***

В золотом кубке отчётливо, как в зеркале, отражается водоворот разноцветных конфетти, такой плотный, что в нём сложно разглядеть лица — такие знакомые и всё равно сливающиеся воедино в эйфории. 

Биркир чувствует вес трофея и не может сдержать ухмылку: вот он, пик, экватор, перевалив за который всё стремительно начинает катиться в серую пустоту, в вихри золы и пепла, где задыхаешься при каждом слове, каждом вздохе. 

***

Красно-синяя майка сменяется просто синей, яркой, до рези в глазах, каким бывает небо дома осенью и весной, а собственное имя мелькает вокруг до рези в глазах часто. 

Он выходит на поле в первый раз — и всем естеством пытается заставить себя не думать о том, что будет дальше и чем эта история закончится. Думать только о том, что происходит сейчас, в этот самый момент, достаточный для того, чтобы оценивать ситуацию и не давать излишней воли эмоциям. Ему не раз твердили, что это проще, чем кажется, если сделать над собой усилие; проще, чем досчитать до трёх. 

Раз.   
Два.   
Три.  
Взгляд фокусируется на мяче, пересекающем линию ворот.   
Глубокий выдох. 

В третий раз уже не так страшно, как в первый – особенно когда на выходе из подтрибунки руки касаются знакомые длинные пальцы, на долю секунды сжимая ладонь. Они много раз обсуждали возможные сценарии этой встречи: в разных футболках, друг против друга, с разными гербами где-то над сердцем. Реальность оказалась так мало похожа на полуночные разговоры — но, кажется, так даже лучше.

***

История циклична, и сказка, начавшаяся с его гола, им и заканчивается. Но за словом «конец», пожалуй, впервые в жизни не следует обрыва, пропасти, ни тёмной, вязкой пустоты, столь привычной и знакомой. Их встречают как героев, вернувшихся домой с битвы, как полубогов. Тысячи голосов зовут их по имени, тысячи рук тянутся к ним. Несоответствие сценарию выбивает почву из-под ног; голова не перестаёт кружиться ещё несколько дней после резкого звука финального свистка. 

Где-то в прессе проскальзывают метафоры про йотунов, и Биркир привычно принимает их на свой счёт. 

***

Фоном для предматчевой тренировки перед первой игрой сезона служат сизые, тяжёлые, низкие облака. Где-то вдалеке слышатся отголоски громовых раскатов. С каждым новым упражнением они становятся всё ближе, громче, внезапнее, и вместе с одним из них Биркир замечает краем глаза резкое движение плеча по соседству. 

Биркир поднимает глаза на Марка.

— Только попробуй про это схохмить.   
— Обязательно попробую. 

Биркир смотрит на изумрудную траву и впервые в жизни позволяет себе глупую мысль: может быть, в этот раз она не станет серой от пепла.


End file.
